A Secret Rose
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: AU 6th year When Hermione and Draco are paired up to be 'Quil Pals' they start spilling things to each other that they have never told anyone else. The flaw is that they don't know who the other really is! 'Missunderstood Guy' meets 'Invible Rose'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first posting a story here on the HP site of FF! I'm usally over at the Danny Phantom part, I have writen a HP/DP xover though. Two really. So if there are any DP fans please go check that out!**

**I hope you all like this, it is also my first DracoxHermione pairing, so sorry if the writing seems awkward (or awkweird). **

**Enough of my talking, just read the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Hermione Granger walked into the bookstore of Diagon Alley and looked around; there were only a few other wizard and witches in the shop. She pulled out her Hogwarts list and walked to the desk, the man quickly found all her books and rang them up.

"Before you go miss," he said, "Would you be interested in joining a 'Quill Pal' organization? You will be matched up with someone else and you can both exchange letters. You don't even have to use your real name if you don't want to, that way it can be totally secret."

Hermione thought about it and nodded. "That sounds wonderful, where can I sign up?" The man pulled out a paper and quill, Hermione wrote down her address and that she was a girl - the man said that her and the person she was writing to could exchange names later. "Thanks!" she said walking out the door.

A few minutes later Draco Malfoy walked into the very same store and did basically the same things. When asked if he wanted to join and become a 'Quill Pal' he was going to refuse, then thought it over and signed up. After that he walked out and finished buying his things for Hogwarts, which would be starting in two weeks.

00000000000000

Only two days later Draco got the address to his 'Quill Pal', to which he wrote a letter quickly.

_Dear ,_

_I think I'm going to use a fake name, that way we can say anything to each other and not be afraid of who we are telling it to. I'll be . . . Misunderstood Guy. It's self-explanatory. No one really knows the real me, I act how I'm expected to act, how my family has always acted. Some times, more in the past year, I've been thinking of not doing what my father tells me to and breaking out to be myself. I don't think I would ever be that brave though. (Wow, the first letter and I'm already spilling out my deepest secret!)_

_On a lighter note here is some basic information about me. I'm 16, just had my birthday last week, and I'm attending my 6th year at Hogwarts in about two weeks. What about you? And if you couldn't tell by my name, yes I am I guy! _

_I guess this about wraps it up for this letter, please write back soon!_

_- MG_

Draco reread the letter then placed it in an envelope and gave it to his owl that flew off to deliver said letter.

0000000000000

Hermione was about to start writing a letter to her 'Quill Pal' when an owl flew in her open window and dropped a letter on her desk. On the front was her address and labeled 'Quill Pal.' She quickly opened and read it then wrote a reply.

_Dear Misunderstood Guy,_

_I think you have a point with the name thing, so I'll be . . . Invisible Rose. Why? Well some times I feel invisible and some times not. As for the 'Rose' part, my middle name is Rose; I'm not using it because I think I'm beautiful like a rose - no way! Although a lot of boys in Hogwarts, yes I go there, have been noticing that I'm not the same as I was in first year. I don't even want to think of that! I want to burn all my photos from every time before third or fourth year!_

_Anyway, like I said I'm in Hogwarts as well and go figure! I'm starting my 6th year, too! I'm not 16 yet; my birthday is on September 26. _

_And now as to what you said in the first letter, I think you should stand up to your father. And show everyone who you really are, everyone should be true to who they really are._

_Now another question! What house are you in? What is your best class? I'm good at almost all of them; I'm one of the best students of our year. (That is if you ask anyone but me! I always think I can do better!)_

_- IR_

Hermione quickly gave the letter to the owl that was waiting and getting fussy, watching as it flew away.

00000000000000000

When Draco's owl returned he ripped the letter open and read the letter quickly. Then he wrote a reply.

_Dear Invisible Rose,_

_If I had to bet, you are probably beautiful. You just have to believe it yourself, and who knows! Maybe **I **was one of the boys now seeing you as a beautiful young witch! _

_And I'm not telling you my house until you tell me yours! My best class is potions and D.A.D.A. (The teach last year was horrible! But my father said to get on her good side.) _

_As for your advice with my father, I'm not sure I can do that. I'll be standing up to a lot more than my father, believe me. (I might tell you about this later.) But I'll try some day._

_-MG_

00000000000000000

After Hermione read the next letter she wrote another back.

_Dear MG,_

_You are just saying that! I'm nowhere near as beautiful as most of the girls in our school! But I'll try to believe in myself more. That is one of my flaws._

_And I'm not telling you my house until you tell me yours! (So I guess we are stuck until either on of us caves.) And yes, Umbridge was horrible but one of my friends hated her more than anyone on this earth!_

_I hope you do stand up to your father, I'm sure you can. (I won't say a word about why you will be standing up to more than just your father; I'll wait until you want to tell me.)_

_-IR_

00000000000000000

This was how the next two weeks went; by the end of them they both knew more about each other than almost anyone else. Draco, or MG to Hermione, had never told anyone his feelings about his family and Hermione, or IR to Draco, had never told anyone about her invisible feeling to everyone else but the teachers. (Not even Harry and Ron.)

Finally September 1st arrived and Hermione was dropped off at the train station by her parents, as was Draco.

Hermione walked to platform nine and three-quarters with her head in the clouds, she couldn't help but think about MG. This was exactly how Draco was feeling so neither of them were watching were they were going. They didn't see each other in time to stop from having a collision.

They both fell back and onto their butts, Hermione quickly started saying she was sorry - that is until she saw whom she ran into. "Malfoy, watch where you're going!" she snapped.

Draco was about to reply with a nasty comment but then thought of IR, she had said that he should start being nicer to people after he told her he was nasty to a lot of people who his family considered 'unworthy'. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Sorry," he muttered before walking away.

Hermione was very confused. She had never heard Malfoy say he was sorry and sound like he meant it. She didn't have time to think this over because Ron and Harry spotted her and she walked over to them.

00000000000000000

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**And there we are! The first chapter is done! I have chapters 2 and 3 already done and beta-ed so they are ready for posting! The more reviews the faster I update! Keep that in mind!**

**Everyone let the force be with you, peace out, ta ta for now(TTFN) and good-bye!**

**(This has been a Paid advertisement by Phantom of a Rose.)**


	2. I want to meet

**Hello all! I'm in New Mexico right now! On vacation. In the hotel. Bored. Silence. . . . . . . . Crickets. . . . . . More silence. . . . . . More crickets . . . . . . More silence AND crickets**

**Okay, enough of that!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Things start getting good!**

**-----------------------**

The first few weeks of school passed just like any other: the homework was starting to get bigger and bigger, challenging too - even to Hermione.

Hermione still hadn't told Harry or Ron about her 'Quill Pal', only Ginny. She was one of her best girl friends and the only one that she could talk to about boys. (She had started to develop a small crush to MG; Ginny was thrilled when she heard this bit of news.)

Two weeks into the school year MG sent her a beautiful letter. When she showed Ginny, she screamed and told her that she had to meet this guy. She said he was perfect. The letter was like this:

_Dear IR,_

_Today I was outside in the garden just outside the school and I saw something that reminded me of you. A single red rose on a rose bush. Usually all the roses are dead this time of year, but it was still alive and kicking! After thinking of you I thought of a poem by a muggle poet. (I had found it in the muggle section of Diagon Alley.) I have always liked poetry, never told anyone about it either, only you. And here it is:_

_**Today I thought of you**_

_Today I thought of rosy petals_

_Gleaming in the sun_

_And I thought about the happiness_

_You bring everyone._

_Today I thought of fragrant roses_

_Sparkling, fresh with dew_

_And then I thought of you._

_For the longer you're a friend of mine_

_The oftener I find_

_That all the lovely things I see_

_Bring thoughts of you to mind!_

_-Jean Kyler McManus_

_I hope you enjoy that poem, it's all true and you should know it!_

_-MG_

Hermione quickly wrote back, she was so happy that she could barely contain her excitement!

_Dear MG,_

_That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever told me! And the poem is beautiful, I'm glad you think of me as a friend! There are almost no words that describe how I feel right now! Thank you so much!_

_-IR_

00000000000

Draco was scared about what she would think about the letter he had sent her and was very happy when she sent him a reply saying that it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

00000000000

A few days later Hermione sent another letter to MG, a very serious one at that.

_Dear MG,_

_I didn't want to ask you this until we got to know each other more and I think now is as good as time as any._

_Where do you stand with Voldemort? It's something that is very important right now in our world and I want to know what you think on the subject._

_-IR_

Hermione hesitated before sealing the letter and giving it to a school owl to deliver to MG.

0000000000

When Draco got her letter he sighed and decided to tell her the complete truth.

_Dear IR,_

_To tell you the truth, my family is a huge supporter of Voldemort. But in our fourth year I re-thought everything when Harry Potter came out of the maze with Cedric Diggory's body. Then when Dumbledore told us how he was killed. Voldemort said he only wanted to kill muggle-borns and half-bloods, but Cedric and many other victims of his were purebloods. So it got me thinking. Then it hit me that everything Voldemort stands for is a lie. Muggle-borns are just as talented as purebloods; they are no different than my family or me. (My family is pureblood.) And if you are half-blood or muggle born that's just another reason to go against him._

_The thing I mentioned in one of my first letters about standing up to more than just my father, I would also be standing up to Voldemort. My father and him want me to become a Death Eater. In fact, I was told to do something this year that I'm having second thoughts on after talking to you. It's something terrible. They want me to kill someone. I don't think I could ever to something like that, especially not to the person in question._

_I hope you don't think of me any differently now._

_-MG_

0000000000

Hermione was shocked when she read his letter. She quickly grabbed another paper and wrote rapidly.

_Dear MG,_

_Now more than ever you should stand up to your father. If you don't want to become a Death Eater and kill this person you shouldn't follow his orders._

_You are right about Voldemort's intentions. He never follows them, he kills anyone who is in his way - pureblood or not. (And yes, I'm a muggle-born.)_

_I don't think of you differently at all, don't worry. I'm not going to stop writing._

_-IR_

0000000000

From them on they shared all their secrets. Draco told Invisible Rose everything about his family and how they followed Voldemort 100 and that he was planning to not go back to them after this school year. He couldn't stand them any longer. He still was scared about doing it of course.

He still hadn't told her who he was told to kill and Hermione respected this.

On September 26, Hermione's birthday, she woke up to find a letter, a red rose and a box at the foot of her bed. She read the letter first.

_Dear IR,_

_I thought that since it was your birthday today I'd give you a present. You've done so much for me. If not for you I'd probably be following through with becoming a Death Eater and killing an innocent person. Thank you._

_-MG_

Hermione put the rose in a vase then opened her gift. There were a couple things inside; one was a small book with only a few pages. On the front it had a red rose and with writing that said, _A rose from friendship's garden._ In it she found that it had the poem that he had sent her a few weeks previously. The other thing was a moving picture of a rose growing over and over again.

She quickly wrote back to him thanking him, also saying that he didn't have to go to the trouble. He of course wrote that it was no trouble at all.

000000000000

The rest of September, October, November and half of December went on like that.

The two learned more and more about each other and got closer and closer.

One day before the student left for Christmas break Draco sent her a letter.

_Dear IR,_

_I was wondering, if you aren't leaving for Christmas break I would like to meet you. I think it's time we did. I am almost embarrassed to admit it but I think I'm falling in love with you. Please consider meeting me, but first a poem for you._

_**What is a Rose?**_

_To some it is a symbol_

_Of a love so deep and true_

_It will last throughout a lifetime-_

_Ever tender, ever new._

_To others it's a sign of joy-_

_An inner happiness_

_More perfect and more beautiful_

_Than any words express._

_It's a sign of sweet remembrance_

_When it's given to a friend-_

_A warm, unspoken message_

_Any heart can comprehend._

_But to all those who receive it_

_It's a precious gift indeed_

_And it's a special kind of magic_

_Somehow answers every need._

_-Carolyn A. Herrmann_

_-MG_

Hermione could tell that there were a few teardrops on the paper, not only from her but also from him. She waited, found Ginny in the common room and brought her up to show her the letter.

"I think you should say yes!" she exclaimed after reading it. "He sounds just wonderful!"

Hermione smiled and nodded, she grabbed a paper and wrote a reply.

_Dear MG,_

_I would love to meet you. The poem is beautiful! And yes, I think I'm falling it love with you as well._

_Now, just tell me the time and place._

_-IR_

00000000000

Draco almost jumped for joy when he got her letter saying yes. He wrote back right then and there.

_Dear IR,_

_How about Christmas Eve after dinner? Say 9:30 in front of the fountain that is now frozen. I'll be carrying a single red rose with me. Until then,_

_-MG_

000000000000

**-----------------------------------------**

**I hope you likey! I'll be back in Arizona Sunday. **

**Thanks to jenny, Cj dj, Weasly-Hater-Malfoy-Lover (nice name!) and Rasha (Thank you! Your are too sweet!)!1 Thank you all!**

**TA!**


	3. Just what I expected

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner but I usually wait till I have the next chapter done before I continue. I still don't have the next chapter done, but I'll explain more about that after this chapter!**

**And so I'll continue!**

**----------------------------**

For the next week Hermione could hardly wait until Christmas Eve. Since they didn't have any classes, her and MG exchanged letter almost all day having conversations about almost nothing.

One of the things that they decided to do was not to try and figure out who they were. It would be pretty easy now that so many people were gone for the break. They also promised to talk to each other when they meet each other no matter what - even if they turned out to be enemies.

Finally the night arrived. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall for the Christmas Eve feast. At first Hermione couldn't eat anything, she was too nervous, but then Ginny convinced her to eat something. After that she almost forgot all about the meeting, her and her friends were having a very fun time.

Finally the feast ended and everyone walked to his or her common rooms. Hermione and Ginny walked up to her dorm to get ready for the meeting, Ginny wanted Hermione to look as beautiful as she possibly could.

After they were done it was 9:15 and the two girls walked down stairs to the common room. Hermione walked over to the portrait hole but before she could open it Ron spoke up. "So, are you going to meet your secret admirer?" he asked.

"What! How do you know about that?" asked Hermione nervously.

Harry answered this time. "Well, a couple days ago a letter fell out of her bag and when we were putting it back we sort of read it," he said avoiding her eyes, "But he sounds really great."

Hermione sighed. "Thanks, but I have to go or I'll be late. Talk to you later," she said opening the door and walking out.

000000000000000

During the feast Draco was so nervous. No one sitting next to him was helping either; Crabbe and Goyle had left for the break. Besides, they barely talked when they ate and when they did it wasn't the most intelligent conversations. He just focused on eating.

Finally the feast was over and Draco walked to his dorm room. He got his warmest clothes on and grabbed the rose and present he was going to give his mystery girl.

He walked down the common room; no one stopped him or asked where he was going. No one ever did.

When he arrived in front of the fountain he looked at his watch, it was 9:15 - he was early. Malfoy turned his back to the entrance that she would be walking through and stared at the fountain. Every so often he checked the time.

'_9:20, maybe she will be disgusted with me. I could have been mean to her before,' _Draco thought.

'_9:25, what if she doesn't even come?'_

9:29, Draco heard footsteps crunching in the snow. He took a deep breath and turned around. Saying he was surprised was an understatement, and judging by her face so was she.

It was Hermione Granger.

00000000000000

After leaving the common room Hermione walked quickly to the fountain. She stopped when in the doorway. Standing there in front of the fountain was Misunderstood Guy. He was very tall and was holding a rose in his hand. He had a hat on so she couldn't she his hair.

She started walked up to him, her feet crunching in the snow. The boy tensed. Hermione stopped about five feet away from him and took a deep breath, she heard him take one as well as he turned around.

She gasped. Standing in front of her was one of the last person she expected, and by the look on his face she was, too.

It was Draco Malfoy.

0000000000000

The two stood there staring at each other for a moment. Finally Draco took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Here's your rose," he said handing her the rose.

Hermione hesitated for a moment then grabbed the rose. "T-thank you," she stuttered.

"Please, sit down," he said motioning to the bench. She nodded and took a seat. Draco sat down next to her.

"So, tell me Draco," started Hermione, turning to him. "Are you disappointed that it's me?"

Draco was taken back by the question, but then thought about it. Finally he came to a conclusion and to Hermione's surprise he smiled. "I'm not disappointed at all, in some ways I guess it was obvious. And now that I think about it there was so many clues as to who you really were."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, same with you," she agreed. "Was everything you wrote true?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, all of it. You know more about me than anyone else in the world."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you trusted me. You made me feel really special."

"You are special," said Draco quickly.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you," she said. "Another question, you said that in the letter where you asked to meet me that you were falling in love with me. Are you still?"

Draco took her hand in his and looked her in the eye. "Yes, and that's what scares me the most. I've never felt this way about anyone before. And exspecially with a muggle born, if father found out he'd kill me." Draco paused. "But I don't really care about that. What about you? You said the same thing in your reply."

Hermione smiled. "I feel the same way, and it scares me even more. At first when I saw you I thought this was all a trick, but then I thought of all your letters and realized that it couldn't be. I really like this Draco."

"I like this Draco, too," he said, "I promise that I won't be the other Draco ever again."

"Thank you," said Hermione truthfully.

"So Hermione, what would you do if I kissed you?" asked Draco with a sly smile.

Hermione mirrored it and said, "I'd kiss you back."

Draco slowly leaned in and kissed her, he wouldn't be surprised if he and Hermione were floating right now. He, and Hermione for that matter, felt like they were on cloud nine.

Hermione didn't have that much experiance in kissing, she had kissed Viktor one at the Yule Ball but he did all the kissing. The same was true with Draco, she really didn't want to think about all the girls he kissed -and probally more - at this moment he was all her's. Draco deepened the kiss as Hermione put her arms around his neck then pulled herself into his lap. A few minutes later the two teens pulled apart, out of breath. After a moment Hermione started laughing.

"What, do I really kiss that bad?" he asked.

"No, it's just funny to think that in our third year I was punching you and now we are kissing!" exclaimed Hermione between laughs, after a moment Draco joined her.

"Yeah, that is sort of ironic," he agreed. "Wait, I have something for you," he said reaching into his pocket, which was hard seeing as Hermione was still in his lap but when she moved to get off Draco just pull her closer. Finally he pulled out a small box and gave it to her.

"Draco, you didn't have to get me anything," said Hermione.

"But I wanted to," said Draco.

"But I didn't get you anything," insisted Hermione.

"I don't need to get me anything, besides that kiss was enough for me. Just make sure to give me another later." laughed Draco, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now open it."

Hermione opened the box and her breath caught in her throat. Inside was a silver necklace with a small red rose. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Just like you," said Draco, and Hermione blushed. "Want me to put it on?" Hermione nodded and handed the necklace to him. Hermione held her hair up as Draco fastened the clasp around her neck.

"Thank you so much," she said again.

"It's no problem," he said standing, he offered her a hand. "Want me to walk you to your common room?" Hermione nodded and took his hand. The two walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room.

"So Draco, should we sit together tomorrow at breakfast?" asked Hermione when they stopped in front of the portrait.

"I think we should, from now on I don't care what anyone thinks," answered Draco.

"Then I guess I'll see you in the morning," said Hermione.

"Yes I will," Draco said. Then leaned in and kissed her just as passinate as before, Hermione happily kissed back. Draco started walking away, but before turning the corner waved goodbye, Hermione did as well then turned to the Fat Lady.

"So forbidden love, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, how tragic!" she exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes and said the password, and when the painting swung open she walked in. Harry, Ron and Ginny were still in the common room. Once she walked in they all looked up to her, she sat down at a chair with a huge smile.

"So, I can assume that you had a good time. Right Hermione?" asked Ginny. "In fact I can see that the lipstick I applied to you is smudged. . . a lot."

Hermione blushed. "It was wonderful! He was such a gentleman!" breathed Hermione.

"So a gentleman snogs the life out of you?" asked Ginny slyly, Hermione pushed her slightly.

"Who was it?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

Hermione smiled and stood up walking to the stairs. "Maybe you should guess, and I'll give you a hint: He's a Slytherin."

Harry and Ron started naming off names of the Slytherin boys who stayed behind for Christmas. Finally there was only one more name and Hermione was a few more steps to being out of sight of the two boys, Ginny was walking behind her.

"Don't tell me it was Malfoy!" groaned Harry.

Hermione smiled and yelled down to them, "Fine, I won't tell you." she said walking into her dorm laughing. Ginny walked in after her ready to hear all about the meeting.

**---------------------------------------------**

**And there we are!**

**Now, I'm not sure what to do next. I'd love it if you could suggest some ideas. I have a few, but I'm not so sure. **

**I know a few things, like Draco's dad reacting really badly to this news. (I think someone in Slytherin will tell him, probally Pansy.) And of course both Hermione and Draco's frineds will not take to the idea very quickly, but will come around. (Well, at least Hermione's frineds.)**

**Anyway, I will listen to your ideas!**

**Thanks to IronFist Shady Gurl, Daisukesvixen, POPSICLEx3LOVE, Weasly-Hater-Malfoy-Lover, epobbp, laffytaffy, Katt, heather0 and All Apologies! You all rock!**

**And thank you to my beta, My Eternal Facade!**


	4. Everything is changing

**Hello! Surprisingly I wrot this chapter not a hour after posting the last chapter! I guess I wasn't as blocked as I thought! Anyway, I hope you really like this!**

**----------------------------**

Hermione woke up the next morning happier than she had ever felt before in her life.

She, Hermione Rose Granger, had a boyfriend.

And Draco Malfoy no less!

She had given Ginny all the details of last night- she couldn't stop squealing! Hermione had asked if she was put off by the fact that it was Draco Malfoy, Ginny said she was just happy that she had found someone!

Hermione wasn't sure to be happy or ticked off by that comment.

Either way she hit her on the shoulder.

Anyway, Hermione ended up skipping - yes skipping - down the stairs and to the chair across from Ginny, Harry and Ron.

Ginny smiled. "Has the happiness not worn off yet?" she asked.

"Nope, and I don't think it will any time soon!" she exclaimed.

"I still don't get why you like Malfoy," said Ron crossing his arms over his chest, "I think he's just using you. He is the son of a Death Eater, after all."

Hermione stood up with a stern face and her hands on her hips. "Excuse me Ronald, but Draco just happens to put up a front of a big bad Slytherin to please his father. He doesn't really feel that way, not since the beginning of fourth year," she snapped, "If you knew as much about him as I have you'd know that, in fact-"

Hermione pulled out her wand and made many letters appear on the table, "-Here are a few of his letters to me, feel free to read them."

Ron and Harry looked at the letters then back at Hermione. "Look, Hermione, we're sorry," started Harry. "It's just going to take a while for us to get used to Malfoy, if ever, we will try though. If you two like each other then we'll just have to."

Hermione's face softened and she smiled. "Thank you Harry."

She raised her wand again and the letters disappeared.

"Wait! I wanted to read those!" exclaimed Ron, but Harry and Ginny shot him a dirty look and he was silenced.

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast. I'm starved!" exclaimed Harry, walking to the portrait hole.

"When are you not?" asked Hermione and Ginny dryly.

When they stepped out of the portrait the Fat Lady called to them, "Why if it isn't one half of the star-crossed couple!" Ginny and Hermione giggled and they all continued to the Great Hall.

Halfway there they heard someone call from behind them, "Hermione!" They all turned to see Draco Malfoy running up to them . . . smiling? "Hey, how are you?"

"I've never been better!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco leaned in to kiss her but looked over to Ginny, who was smiling, and Ron and Harry who were shooting him death glares. "Um, they aren't going to kill me, are they?" he asked, a little scared.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I will if you don't shut up and kiss me!" she said in all seriousness. Then she pulled her into him. This wasn't as long as their previous kisses seeing as there were three onlookers. They parted and smiled at each other.

"You know," said Ron pulling them out of their dreamlands, "if I have to see that every morning I don't think I'll be getting up . . . at all!"

"Oh please Ronald, you are not at all modest when it comes to Lavender," said Hermione continuing to walk to the Great Hall, this time with Draco on her hand. "You two are all over each other in the common room . . . in fact that gives me a great idea . . . " Hermione trailed off with a smile, Draco smirked.

"Oh no! You can't bring him into the Gryffindor common room, and especially not for that!" exclaimed Ron.

"I suppose you're right, it's unheard of for a Slytherin to be in the Gryffindor common rooms," said Hermione nodding. "But then again, it's also unheard of for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be dating, and we've already passed that. One other wouldn't hurt . . ."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry and Ron.

"Oh don't get you knickers in a twist!" exclaimed Draco. "We can find another place to snog. There's the library, it's not just for studying books you know. And the room of requirement, always a great place. And we'll be out of sight, Weasley so _you'll_ be happy."

They reached the doors to the great hall. "Now I'm not so sure if I want you alone with her, and definitely not in the room of requirement, it gives you anything you want - including a bed," said Ron turning to Draco and Hermione.

"RONALD!" yelled Hermione, slapping him in the back of his head. "How dare you even think that! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"But Malfoy's that kind of guy," muttered Ron under his breath, rubbing his head.

"What was that?" snapped Draco and Hermione in unison.

"I may have been 'that kind of guy' before, but not with Hermione so rest assured," said Draco air-quoting 'that kind of guy.' "I've changed, and even if you and Potter don't want to believe that at least Hermione does."

"Really Draco, they said they would try - or at least Harry said he would - it might take a while though," said Hermione placing a hand on his shoulder.

"For now let's just go in there and face the rest of the school - or at least some of it seeing as everyone is still gone for break." Draco nodded and they walked through the doors hand and hand, the others behind them.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, at first no one seemed to notice then some of the Gryffindors next to them - Neville and Dean - looked up and stared dumbfounded for a moment. Then they looked over to Harry and Ron and mouthed, "Is that really Malfoy?"

"Yes that's really him," said Ron out loud. "Hermione's gone and lost her mind."

"I have not lost my mind!" exclaimed Hermione. "Just because him and I are dating doesn't mean I'm insane!"

"Yeah Weasley, I'd listen to her. I know what it's like to be on the other side of her fist," warned Draco.

"And lips," muttered Ron.

"Right you are! Some much better than the fist if I do say," said Draco.

By this time the Slytherins had noticed Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Anna, one of Pansy's lackeys, walked over a few minutes later.

"Draco, why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?" she asked in a whiney voice.

Draco sighed. "Because I want to Anna, please leave."

"But why!" she exclaimed.

Draco smiled. "If you must know Hermione and I are dating," he said putting her arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Hermione smiled up at Anna, she had her mouth open to the floor. "But why! Why would you want a Mudblood like her!"

Draco was up and in her face within seconds. "Don't _ever_ call her that," he said through clenched teeth.

Anna had her eyes wide with fear, but she quickly regained her composure. "I don't know what's come over you, but I'm sure Pansy won't be pleased." Then she walked away and back to the Slytherin table.

It was all over the school within five minutes after that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were dating. Anna was the biggest gossip. It probably would have only taken ten to twenty minutes if the whole school were there.

The rest of their vacation went by . . . semi-smoothly. It turns out that Draco had told his best friend Blaise about 'Invisible Rose' and he was just fine with Draco dating Hermione. The other Slytherins, however, didn't take it _so _smoothly.

The teachers were also in the rumor mill of the school and knew about the latest couples just as fast as the students, if not faster. Dumbledore and the other teachers were thrilled that someone had broken the 'Slytherin - Gryffindor wall'. Snape, however, was not.

In the time of between that morning and January 2 (the day before everyone came back to Hogwarts) Hermione and Draco were 'accidentally' caught under the mistletoe a record 30 times. (The first few times being a real accident, the other timed.) They also took to 'studying' in the library a lot. And yes there was some studying going on . . . then not so much. The third 'study session' they were caught by the librarian and thrown out of the library so they stuck to using room of requirement, much to Ron's dismay. (He and Lavender had gone in there to do the same as Hermione and Draco; they were there first so Ron had walked in on them with Hermione sitting on Draco's lap. He had created a huge scene until Lavender whispered something in his ear and he turned red. He then shot one last death glare at the couple still sitting on the over-sized chair and walked out, Lavender behind him. Hermione thanked her for that later.)

Then it was time for everyone else to come back for classes.

Of course that night at dinner all the students (besides the ones that were there for break) were confused as to why Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table, but more so as to why he had his arm around Hermione's waist. Anna and the other students were happy to tell the others the answer.

Pansy didn't take to the news well.

She of course walked over to Hermione and Draco during dinner, just like Anna, and asked Draco if the rumors were really true. Draco answered the same exact way as to Anna (only he added a kiss.) Pansy stomped back to the Slytherin table as everyone else stared at Draco and Hermione who just seconds ago had been kissing. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and just not any Slytherin- Draco Malfoy, who hated Mudbloods more than anyone and was now dating one.

It was the talk of the school.

It was all they talked about at dinner that night, at breakfast the next morning and lunch . . . and every other time of the day.

The Slytherins tried to convince Draco that he was making a huge mistake and to drop her, now question. (A few like Blaise didn't really care either way.) The Gryffindors were a tad more understanding. Some wanted her to break up with Draco while others said it was the most romantic thing that's ever happened.

One of the best things to happen to the two was this:

They were walking back from 'studying' that same night when they got a little . . . preoccupied in an alcove. At that moment Professor McGonagall walked by and saw them; they quickly separated (blushing of course) and waited for a subtraction of house points. (You weren't allowed to show public displays of affection besides holding hands in the hallways, classrooms and great hall. McGonagall was one of the teachers who enforced this the most.)

McGonagall crossed her arms and had a stern look on her face. "Ten points each for inappropriate displays of affection," she declared, Draco and Hermione kept their faces down. "But twenty points each for breaking the Slytherin-Gryffindor prejudice." They both quickly looked up to McGonagall to see her with a rare smile. "Good night, I suggest you each go to your common room." They nodded and quickly walked their separate ways; they didn't want to tempt Fate . . .or worse McGonagall.

It seemed that a lot of other teachers were giving each Draco and Hermione points for some of the smallest things (All but Snape who was now ignoring Hermione even more in class and Draco, a first. He adopted a new favorite.)

But all and all the next week went by pretty good. Everyone was still talking about them, but most of it was good talk. (From three houses that is, three guesses who was the bad, and the first two don't count.)

That was, until Pansy decided to get even.

**------------------------------------**

**. . . . . Don't look at me like that! You know that was coming, if not from Pansy someone else!**

**I'll try to start the next chapter soon, but it probally won't be posted for two weeks or more. My beta, who is great, is leaving for camp. Sorry!**

**Please review!**


	5. I love you

**HELLO! How are all you? I'm great! Hehe! Today was my friend's birthday! She's 14! Then Sunday was my other friend's birthday! She's 14 as well! Happy birthday Heather and Kourtni! **

**Anyway, I'd just like to say one thing before you start to read, there are parts in here that get a little mature. But get your mind out of the gutter! It's not what you think!**

**I hope you like it!**

**--------------------------------**

Pansy was pacing in her dorm while Anna was sitting on her bed watching her go back and forth.

"I'm telling you, it's just not right!" exclaimed Pansy stopping and throwing her arms in the air. "Slytherins aren't even suppose to be _friends _let alone a couple! And Draco! He's always been against Mudbloods, his father made sure of that." Pansy's eyes widened and she smiled. "Which gives me a fantastic idea. . ."

Pansy ran over to her desk, pulled out a quill and paper and started to write. Anna raised an eyebrow at her friend, she stood and walked over to her looking over her shoulder. After reading the first line she smiled herself. "Oh Pansy, that is brilliant! Draco is going to get it bad, him and Hermione won't be together much longer after you send this."

Pansy smiled but continued to write. "That's exactly the point, Mr. Malfoy won't let it stand that his son is dating a mudblood." She added a few more lines to the letter, put down her quill and read it over.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I thought that you should be informed that your son, Draco Malfoy, is dating Hermione Granger, a mudblood. Yes, a mudblood. It totally discussed as well. I thought I should tell you so you can set your son right, he won't listen to any of us Slytherins._

_I do not know how they got together, but Anna Curly says that they were first seen together on Christmas morning. I'm not sure if Granger has put a spell on him or not, and I don't care, I just want them apart - just like you do._

_Sincerely, _

_Pansy Parkinson_

"That should do," she said sealing the letter and giving it to her black owl.

"So Pansy, how long do you want to bet it will be before Draco and Granger are broken up?" asked Anna.

"I'd give it two days, maybe one or two more, Draco can be stubborn." answered Pansy looking at her nails. "But he needs to know, it's for his own good." Anna nodded in agreement.

Draco met Hermione at the entrance to Gryffindor tower at seven to go down to breakfast. She was with Harry and Ron when she came out, he kissed her lightly and quickly - the evil looks Ron and Harry gave him still scared him - but they were getting a bit better. They walked hand and hand into the great hall, many people turned and stared when they entered, they still weren't used to the fact that they were going out. Draco and Hermione ignored all the stares and whispers, just like every morning, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. (Draco had completely stopped sitting at the Slyterin table, Blaise had warned him that people were out to get him now. He almost spent no time in the common room either, mostly in the room of requirement with Hermione. The were study most of the time now, Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. Of course he had convinced her to stop many times. . .)

Draco was almost done with his breakfast when the post owls came when he saw his family's owl. He froze. Every time he saw his family's owl lately he did that, he never knew if his father had found out about Hermione and him. Hermione had told him that she _wanted _him to know, even if he didn't like it, but Draco was delaying the moment as much as possible.

The owl dropped the letter in front of him, the moment he saw it so did his stomach. Hermione and her friends saw it as well, Ron's eyes widened. Draco took one quick look at Hermione, grabbed the Howler and ran out of he great hall, Hermione followed close behind.

Just as Draco and Hermione shut the doors the Howler burst into flames and a loud and angry voice came from it.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY OWN SON IT DATING A MUDBLOOD!" _Hermione and Draco flinched at Mr. Malfoy's words, but the Howler continued. _"I'M GLAD _**SOMEONE**_ ALERTED ME OF THIS! AND I'LL TELL YOU ONE THING, YOU ARE TO STOP SEEING HER NOW! YOU ARE LUCKY I'M LETTING IT GO AT THAT! I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS AS STRESS AND DROP IT, THAT IS IF YOU STOP SEEING HER NOW! DO WHAT I SAY DRACO!"_

Hermione and Draco just stood there and silence for a few moments, then Draco finally spoke. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, he was rude and I apologize for him, I know he won't." Draco walked over and hugged her. "And you don't have to worry, I'm not going to listen to him. He can do anything to me, I won't listen to him."

"Oh Draco," whispered Hermione, she was on the verge of tears. She pulled away from him and was shocked to see a few tears running down his own cheeks. She kissed them away then kissed his lips more passionately then she ever had before, it even shocked herself - but what shocked her even more, though she did mean it, was what came out of her mouth next. "I love you," it was barley above a whisper but Draco heard it.

He stared at her for a few moments, then he smiled and kissed her back. The only other person to say that to him was his mother, never from anyone else, but Hermione. He pulled apart and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too, Hermione. So much."

The couple just stood there in each other's arms when Draco remembered that people would be coming out of the great hall for classes any time now, so he took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear, "I'll send him a letter tonight, let's go to classes now." Hermione nodded as she dried her tears.

That night Draco and Hermione walked into the room of requirement, which had a couch, coffee table and quills and paper. They both sat and Draco started to right the letter to his father.

_Father,_

_I'm sorry, but I cannot fulfill this request. Even if you don't want to believe it, I AM going out with **Hermione, **and there is nothing that is going to change that - not even you. I love her and she loves me, an emotion that you have almost no experience in. _

_I don't care what you do to me, you can disown me if you wish, I don't care. I will not being breaking up with Hermione any time soon, if ever, so it would be in your best interest to give up._

_Draco_

"Do you think this is good enough?" he asked handing her the letter, she read it over and nodded.

"Yes, but aren't you going to sign your last name?" she asked giving him the letter.

"No," said Draco sealing the letter. "If he doesn't accept us then as far as I know I'm not a Malfoy anymore. Anyway, let's go to the owlery and get this sent." Draco was about to stand when Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him, he looked down at her to see her eyes shining.

"Draco, wait," she said pulling him back onto the couch, then she grabbed the letter and placed it on the table. She took his hands and put them into hers. "Draco, I can't believe you are willing to do all this for me, give up everything. I didn't think anyone would ever do something like this for me, and for that I thank you."

"Hermione, I wouldn't hesitate to do anything for you," said Draco truthfully. He looked into her light brown eyes, it was then that he noticed that they were flecked with green, he smiled. "Did you know that your eyes have spots of green in them? They really are beautiful." He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, then he cupped her chin in his hand and slowly pulled her closer to him into a soft kiss.

Then Draco started kissing her with a passion, with a _need. _Hermione happily kissed back matching with the same intensity, his tongue caressed her lips asking for entrance, it was given. Hermione slowly leaned back onto the couch, after a moment she was completely on her back and Draco found himself on top of her. Hermione marveled at how his weight on hers felt so. . ._right. _She felt secure and safe, but also vulnerable at the same time. It was hard to describe.

Draco stroked his hand through her hair, down her cheek then neck. He traced his fingers down her arms and felt her shudder and moan with pleasure, he put his hands on her waist as she reached up and ran her own hands in his hair and on his neck. Draco slowly slipped his hands up her shirt and massaged her back just below her bra. Draco paused for a moment. Should he? Do he even dare? He wasn't sure if he should, Hermione wasn't like that. But then again she _wasn't _stopping him. His mind made up he pulled his hand out of her shirt and unbuttoned it. If she wanted him to stop at a certain point then he would respect that, he told himself as he pulled off her shirt without breaking the kiss and throwing it on the ground.

Hermione broke the kiss for a moment and looked into his silver-blue eyes, she hesitated. Did she really want to go any farther? She had always waiting till she was married, on her wedding night. She blushed when she looked down to see that he had taken off her shirt and that the only thing covering her upper half was her red lace bra.

"We can stop if you want, we don't have to," said a soft voice. It was Draco. "I don't want to do anything that you'll regret."

She nodded, "Okay, if I want to stop then I'll say so, but for now it's fine." she said, her voice was shaking slightly.

Draco gave her a doubtful look, so she smiled and closed her eyes. The next moment the couch beneath them turned into a king sized bed. Then Hermione reached up to Draco's tie, it was already loosen from the day so she pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground. Then she unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off, she blushed at the sight of his well-toned stomach and chest but ran her hands on it anyway. He leaned down on her and continued to kiss her.

Draco ran his hands down her curves and rested his hands on her waist for a moment. The he lifted his hands to his belt, unfastened it then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants slipping them off. He was down to his silk green boxers. He unbuttoned her skirt and slide it down her legs as well, finally throwing them on the floor. He rubbed his hand up her legs, up her arms and back resting them under the strap of her bra.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she quickly pulled away from Draco's kiss. She looked up into those hansom eyes and almost rethought what she was going to say, but then scowled herself for even thinking about going against all her morals so quickly because of a guy - even though she did love him - she would only do this if they were to get married. "Draco," her voice shook, she cleared her throat and her voice came out stronger and clearer this time. "I don't think I want to do this, maybe one day, but not until I'm married."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Okay, I respect this, and I will strive to be the lucky guy that ends up with you." He rolled off her and was about to get up off the bed and get dressed, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her with a questioning stare.

"Do you think that, maybe we could stay here the night?" asked Hermione in embarrassment. "We won't be doing anything, but. . .I can't really explain it. I just feel so warm and safe in your arms."

Draco smiled, "I'd love that," he said.

Draco and Hermione pulled the covers over them and Draco pulled Hermione into his arms. Hermione snuggled closer into his body to feel the warmth of him, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Good night, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, then he leaned in and kissed her softly and tenderly.

Both closed their eyes as the lights in the room slowly dimmed and extinguished completely.

Draco felt someone beside him move, he slowly opened his eyes to see a fuzzy figure. After a few moments his vision cleared and he smiled at the figure Hermione Granger, who was sleeping peacefully at his side. He just laid there for a few moments then decided to wake the sleeping beauty up. He leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled back to see Hermione waking. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," she muttered sleepily, then quickly pulled him into another kiss. After a minute she pulled away still smiling. "What time is it?"

Draco pulled his arm up to look at his watch. "It's five, but I suppose we should go to our dorms and get some other clothes on. . ." Not a moment after he said this did two bundles of folded clothes appear at the foot of the bed. "Or we have to get there so no one starts to think we really did anything." he said laughing.

Both pulled the covers and instantly shivered in there poor attire - boxers, bra and panties - and walked to the foot of the bed. On top of Hermione's uniform was a clean bra and panties while on Draco's was a clean pair of boxers.

Hermione blushed and turned to Draco, "Could you please turn around? Just while I get dressed." she asked.

Draco smirked, "Gee, I don't know. . . " Hermione playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Please, I'm already embarrassed enough standing here half naked!" she exclaimed.

Draco smirk widened. "I don't know, I certainly love your taste in undergarments . . . " He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll turn around and we can both get dressed at the same time."

Both teens turned and face the opposite walls and got dressed. After Draco finished he waited for Hermione, after a few more minutes he heard a soft, "I'm done," and turned around smiling. He walked over to her, placed his arms around her waist and kissed her. After pulling apart Hermione placed her head on his chest. "You don't mind that we didn't. . . well, you know." she sighed. "I'm just not ready for that, I've always wanted to wait till I was married."

"It's nothing Hermione," assured Draco. "I admire that, and I swear we won't go any farther than we did last night."

Hermione smiled and pulled apart from Draco so she was facing him. "That's nice, I did like last night. Falling asleep in your arms was wonderful, it was the best night's sleep I've ever gotten, perhaps we could just do that ever so often. Just spend the night together."

Draco gave her a smile. "I'd like that," then he walked over to the table and picked up the letter to his father. "We better get going, if Weasley and Potter see you coming in this early then they will think that we _did _do something, and I'll be dead."

Hermione laughed as they walked to the door, "Oh, are you afraid of them?"

Draco turned serious, "Yes, I don't fancy standing up to the boy-who-lived and a Weasely's temper. They are both bound to know some nasty curses, especially Potter, you don't face the Dark Lord and live for nothing. And if they think that _I _took away your innocence there will be hell to pay."

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand, "Only too true," Draco pouted as she pulled him out the door.

By the time they had walked to the owlery, sent the letter and walked back it was almost six thirty and some of the early risers were walked down to breakfast or the library so they did the same, they walked into the great hall and sat down. There were only a few Gryffindores at the table, no Slyterins (Draco said that the people in his house weren't really morning people), a few Hufflepuffs, and many Ravenclaws.

After about thirty minutes Harry and Ron came in and sat across from the couple. "What are you two doing up so early?" asked Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Relax Weasley, we woke up early to send an owl to my father. Someone let it slip to him that we are dating, he didn't take it too well," said Draco. "That's who the Howler was from, and if he can't accept that then I guess he just has to deal."

Ron and Harry nodded, then Harry turned to Hermione. "So Hermione, what time did you come in last night?" he asked. "I was up till midnight working on my extra potions essay and you still weren't there."

Hermione tensed, "Well, we were up pretty late in the Room of Requirements writing that letter, then we finished up some homework." she lied, though she hated doing it. "I was almost falling asleep by the time we noticed what time it was."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Really? Nothing else happened? I do hope that you really _were _doing homework and not what I think you were doing."

Before Hermione was able to reply Draco jumped in, "Oh yes Weasley, we just happened to sleep together last night." he drawled rolling his eyes. "Please, like I would that stupid. I know if I ever did anything more than kissing you two wouldn't hesitate to kill me." Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine Malfoy, we believe you." said Harry finally.

"Glad to hear it." said Malfoy sarcastically.

The rest of the day passed normally, the next Hogsmeade trip was announced for that the next day (Saturday) so it would a pretty mellow day.

That night Hermione talked to Ginny about what had happened the previous night in the safety of her dorm. Ginny was, to say the lest, shock, but glad that she was waiting till she was married. (May it be to Draco or not.)

Finally the two girls got dressed and went to bed, little did they know that miles away something very bad for Draco and herself was happening. . .

Lucius Malfoy threw the letter from his son on the floor and begin to pace. "What is he thinking!" he exclaimed to the empty room. "Does he not know what he is doing to the Malfoy name, not to mention what the Dark Lord will say when he finds out that my son, the son of a death eater, is seeing a mudblood!"

Lucius sighed heavily and collapsed in a chair. "That brat is probably going to convince him not to go through with his task as well, if she hasn't already. The task that would make him first in line to become first hand man to the Lord." He stood up again. "NO! I will not allow this! If he doesn't do as I say. . ." Lucius smiled evilly. "Then maybe something. . .unfortunate will happen to his 'love'."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**8 pages! 3287 words! YAY! There! So do you like it? I had some fun writing this. And I told you! Hermione is soooooooooo not like that, you people make me sick!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**Hey! I'm back! (People groan.) Hey! Is that anyway to greet me? (The mutter, "It's all you are ever going to get from us!") Well, you people are mean! Evil!**

**Anyway, I saw "World Trade Center" the other day, it was so sad! My friend Heather, she was crying so hard! Of course, she did cry during "Click" and that was suppose to me a comedy. . . . just kidding Heather! That was a sad part!**

**Disclamer: Checks over first book Nope, that's not my name. Picks us second No. . . again. Third, fourth, fifth and sixth. No no no no! Grrrr! Stamps foot like three year old and starts crying. WHY!**

**Just one other thing, someone said a couple things that sort of upset me, or at least made me wonder. For one, the said that I said that Hermione's eyes were blue, I can't remember ever putting that - and if I did it was a typo. Then they informed me that Hermione's middle name was Jane, and yeah, that's probally right, but the middle name of Rose worked out a little better, it's always nice to have a theme. Then with Draco's eyes, I made them silver-blue for a reason, yes I know that in the books and in other fan fiction they are grey - but really! No one can have pure grey eyes, they change. That and I wanted to make this story more oringal. All the time you read, "And Hermione looked into his grey orbs." I didn't want to write what everyone else was writing!**

**-----------------------------------**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all walking to down the trail to Hogsmeade the next day. Hermione and Draco were walking hand and hand while Ron and Harry were a few feet in front of them talking about Quidditch.

Once they reached the entrance to the wizarding town they split up, Harry and Ron going to Zonko's while Hermione and Draco went in the Three Broomsticks. After getting their butterbeers the couple walked over to a table in the corner for some privacy.

Halfway through their drinks Hermione looked down at the table looking troubled. "Draco?" she whispered, Draco looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I was. . .just thinking, the letter you sent to your father. . ." she paused for a moment, then looked up into Draco's eyes, he was surprised to see that she had tears in her own.

Draco quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Hermione, what's wrong? Tell me," he murmured soothingly.

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment looking at her and Draco's hands tangled together. "Well, you said you can handle your father, but. . . it's not just your father you have to deal with. You told me in your letters that V-Voldemort and your father gave you a job to do, they ordered you to kill someone here at Hogwarts - and I still don't know who that is - but when your father tells Him that you are going out with me, and that you aren't going to follow what he says that includes the job you were told to do. Voldemort will be livid, furious and infuriated - all at you and probably your father. I'm petrified that he'll try and. . . kill you. I couldn't live without you."

Draco pulled her into a hug and rocked her slowly back and forth, whispering in her ear. After she had stopped crying he pulled her away and locked their eyes together. "Hermione, 'Mione, my Herms. I won't let anything happen to you or myself, never, you can count on that. You are right, the both to them will be hopping mad, but don't worry, I promise."

Hermione smiled and dried her face. "Thank you Draco, really. And I'll _try _not to worry, but I'm not promising anything." Then she laughed and smiled evilly. "Now about the nicknames, I need one for you. Drake? Drakey? Malloes? The list goes on and on!"

Draco looked horrified. "No no no!"

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "But you have all these nicknames for me!" She smiled again and leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I would be delighted if I could call you by a pet name, anything." Then she kissed his neck softly, she felt him shiver.

"I guess that would be alright. . . but only when we're alone." croaked Draco.

It was official. She had complete control over him.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you," she said jovially, then whispering that last part. "Draky-poo."

"No no! I draw the line at that name!" he proclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned over to him again, this time kissing him softly on the lips then descending on his jaw line. When she pulled away he had a dazed, far away look on his face. "I guess I can't let it slide for now. . ."

Hermione giggled and pulled him out of the booth, they walked out into the cool air. First they went to the book store (Hermione's idea), then to the Quidditch store (Draco's idea), they had just walked out and were taking a short cut down an alley, much too dark in Hermione's opinion, when they heard a loud 'pop' of someone apparating. The pair stopped and looked around them slowly, they couldn't see anyone.

"Hello Draco," drawled a cool voice behind them. Draco froze, it was his father. Both teens turned around slowly to face him, Hermione clutched Draco's hand tighter when she saw who it was. Lucius Malfoy was standing there, with his snake head cane and platinum blonde hair so much like his son's and a dark smirk planted on his face. "I received your response, and I have to say, I'm disappointed." Mr. Malfoy's eyes moved over to Hermione and lingered on her for a moment. "I very much hope that this isn't real, and just a ploy to get closer to the. . . target. That is the only reason I can even fathom that you would want to be near a mudblood."

Draco had his wand out before his father even finished the first syllable of the last word. "Don't even say that," commanded Draco through clenched teeth. "I would _never _do that to Hermione, never. I'm not like you anymore, _father,"_ Draco spit the last word full of loathing and disgust. "I actually love a woman, and I would never hurt her. I don't care what you do, disown me, I don't care, tell Voldemort, because I'm not carrying out the plan."

_"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name!" _exclaimed Lucius. "You insolent child! You are no son of mine!" He turned to Hermione and began to walk over to her with his wand in his hand. "And _you! _You did this to him! I swear, you will not live to see your seventeenth birthday!"

"I don't think so, _Expelliarmus!_" shouted a voice from the other side of the alley. Mr. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the ground a few feet away. Lucius turned to see Ron and Harry walking over to Draco's side. "You will not threaten my friend, ever again." said Harry, the caster of the last spell.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his 'son.' "Blood traitors and Mudbloods, Draco. You have reached an all time low. Rest assure, you and your _girlfriend_ will not be spared during this war, by myself or the Dark Lord." Mr. Malfoy summoned his wand over to him. "And by the way Draco, we will find another way to get rid of the target, one way or another." Then he apperated away.

The moment he was gone Draco ran over to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, Draco. He didn't do anything to me." She turned to Harry. "Thank you, Harry."

He smiled and walked over to her and Draco, Ron followed. "Of course Hermione, at first we weren't sure what was going on, then we heard Malfoy's father. . .we thought that maybe he double-crossed us, but then we heard how he defended you. Then I had to step in when he threatened you."

"Thanks, Potter, for having so much faith in me." retorted Draco.

Harry turned to Draco. "Well, you can't blame me. Hermione is my best friend, if anything happened to her at the hands of _anyone _I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Harry sighed. "But now I do have faith in you, don't let me regret it."

"Don't worry, I won't." said Draco seriously, then he raised an eyebrow. "How did you know we were here?"

Ron and Harry instantly started to fidget. "Well. . .we might have been following you." answered Harry, when he saw both their eyes widened he quickly put his hands up in defense. "Sorry! But really, we were worried about you Hermione. We just wanted to make sure Draco didn't try anything."

"Although we were startled to see that _he _wasn't the one that tried anything, Hermione." scolded Ron. "You were the one all over him in the Three Broomsticks, anyone that walked to the back could have seen you!"

Hermione blushed but quickly recovered. "Well excuse me Ronald, but I'm not the one who spied on my friend! And like the Three Broomsticks is any worst than the Gryffindor common room, you and Lavender are all over each other!"

Ron's ears turned red and he crossed his arms in a huff. "Look, this is all very interesting," said Draco. "And I will kill the two of you for spying on us later, but now we have to talk to Dumbledore, he's in danger." He said grabbing Hermione's hand and walking out of the alley, Harry and Ron followed.

"What do you mean?" demanded Harry.

"That's who I was ordered to kill this year, my father and Voldemort thought that would be a perfect way to be accepted into the death eaters." explained Draco bitterly as they walked back to Hogwarts. "I don't think they really thought I could do it, I heard my mother talking to Snape a few weeks before school started in one of the spare rooms. She ask him to follow through with the plan if I was unable to, I think they made an unbreakable vow as well, my aunt Bellatrix was their bonder-"

"Bellatrix!" exclaimed Harry stopping. "That witch! She's your aunt!"

"Yes Potter, come on, let's keep moving. What's up with you anyway?" asked Draco. They all continued to move when Harry explained.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because she _killed my godfather!" _shouted Harry, Draco instantly paled.

"What? Where?" asked Draco.

"Last summer, at the Ministry. I thought that she would be boasting." said Harry bitterly.

"Oh, yeah she did mention it. . . " said Draco slowly. "She said she killed her cousin, but didn't say who, and our family has a lot of cousins. It was Sirius Black wasn't it?" Harry's face suddenly became somber.

"Yeah, it was. And he was the closest thing I ever had to a father, thank you." snapped Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, he died fighting, protecting you."

"And he wouldn't have had to if I hadn't fell for Voldemort's trick!" yelled Harry.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry about my aunt, if it helps I'm not part of my family any more" said Draco turning to Harry. "But now can we please get going, we need to tell Dumbledore about this. I don't know what will happen to Snape, he made an unbreakable vow and he'll die if he doesn't kill Dumbledore so I don't how he's going to get our of this. But Dumbledore will figure out something, I'm sure."

"Okay Malfoy," Then Harry stopped. "Wait, did you just call me Harry?"

Draco crossed his arms and sneered for the first time in a long time. "Yeah, just don't get used to it Potter."

Hermione and Harry laughed, and they all continued toward Dumbledore's office.

Once they reached the stone Gargoyle to Dumbledore's office they stood there realizing that they didn't know the password. So they started naming off candy names, after finally going through most of the wizard candy Hermione and Harry starting with muggle sweets. Finally the gargoyle moved when they said 'Milky Way,' they stepped on the moving steps and stopped in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. After a frantic knock Dumbledore called for them to come in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. What a surprise. What do I owe this meeting?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well sir, something just happened in Hogsmeade, and we have to tell you something else." explained Harry. "Malfoy at least."

Dumbledore nodded and looked over to Draco. "Well Mr. Malfoy, the floor is all yours."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath. For the next ten minutes he explained what had just happened at Hogsmeade, with input from the other three teens.

"Well, that is most interesting." said Dumbledore after they were done.

"There's more, professor." added Draco. "You see, Voldemort and my father told me to kill you this year, and then my mother and professor Snape made an unbreakable vow that if I was unable to kill you then he would, Snape that is." Draco shook his head. "I don't think Snape is faithful to Voldemort, but he had to make the vow or my aunt and mother would suspect something."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, I know of this. Professor Snape and I have been trying to come up with a plan to get around the vow, is there anything else?"

Draco nodded and continued. "Yes sir, before my father left he swore that he and Voldemort would find a way to kill you, without me. I just wanted you to know that your life is in danger."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "My life has always been in danger, Mr. Malfoy. It is you and Miss Granger I worry for, and as always for you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore, and at their confused faces he explained. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have always been a target for being friends with you Harry, and now that Miss Granger is involved with you, Mr. Malfoy, and you and your father are now at odds I fear that you are in even more danger, Miss Granger. And if not for your friends and boy friend then of your parentage, Voldemort has always hated muggleborns, no matter how smart they may be."

Hermione and the other nodded in understandment. "I know professor, but I don't care. It's not like I can change anything now, even if I wanted to. I can take care of myself, same for my friends."

"I have no doubt in that, Miss Granger. Just be sure to be extra careful from now on, all of you. You don't have to worry, professor Snape and I are at work to get around the vow." reassured Dumbledore. "If any of you have more information then feel free to come visit me."

All teens nodded and stood, after a few quick good byes they walked out of Dumbledore's office and to Gryffindor tower. "Well, I guess I'll be going." said Draco turning to Hermione.

"I don't think so, we need to talk to you. You're coming into Gryffindor tower with us." said Harry crossing his arms.

"Really?" asked Draco bewildered. "But I thought that there were no Slytherins allowed."

"Well, for now we need to talk. Besides, most of the students are still in Hogsmeade. We can talk in our dorm." said Harry. Then he turned to the Fat Lady and said the password (Goblet of Fire) and climbed in. The first and second years in the common room were somewhat stunned to see a Slyterin in their common room, but said nothing. Even the few third-seventh years didn't say anything. So all four teen wizard walked up the sixth year boy dorms.

After entering and sitting down Draco laughed. "Wow, you Gryffindors sure to like your red and gold."

"Oh yeah, well your common room isn't much better." shot back Ron.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know what the Slytherin common room looks like?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances then turned back to Draco. "Ask Hermione." they answered together.

Draco turned over Hermione who was blushing. "Tell me."

"No!" exclaimed Hermione. "And there is nothing you can do to make me."

A moment later Hermione found her self collapsed on the bed she was sitting on with Draco almost on top of her. "Draco!" she exclaimed, laughing slightly. Draco leaned over and did basically the same thing she did to him this afternoon. Then he whispered in her ear. "Two can play this game." Then he started to tickle her.

"Draco! Stop! Stop! Draco!" squealed Hermione in-between laughs.

"Only if you tell me what they're talking about." bargained Draco still tickling her, he was laughing at the look on her face.

"Fine! Just stop!" she screamed again. Draco stopped and sat down next to her, Hermione sat up and took a deep breath. "In our second year I made the Polyjuice potion, we didn't know who the heir of Slytherin was and we suspected you, or at least we thought you would know who it was. Harry and Ron went undercover as Crabbe and Goyle and I was going to go as well, but. . . " Hermione paused. "I don't want to talk about it."

Draco smiled wickedly. "Do you want me to tickle you again?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't control me!" Then she was cut off by Draco's lips crashing on to hers, only briefly, once he pulled away from her. Hermione sighed with a 'hump!' "Fine! I accidentally picked the wrong hairs off someone's robes, it was cat hairs okay! I turned half way into a cat. Happy?"

"Ecstatic, thank you." chirped Draco. "Now that I've paid you back for the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You know you liked it."

"And I know you liked it as well, what I just did too. We're even. We can both control each other." said Draco happily.

"Hey, lovebirds!" exclaimed Ron. The couple turned to Ron and Harry who were sitting on Harry's bed, they had their arms crossed. "We already saw your little display at the Three Broomsticks, we don't need to see it again. We also don't need to see Malfoy laugh. . . it's weird."

"Grow up, Ronald." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"So did you really make the Polyjuice potion in second year?" asked Draco, they all nodded. "Wow, impressive. But wait, you didn't know who the heir of Slytherin was? Did you ever find out?"

"Yes," said Harry bitterly. "It was Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, he had opened it the last time he was in school, then your father gave Ron's sister, Ginny, his old diary with his memory preserved in it." he explained. "It possessed her into doing things, writing those messages and such."

"But who was petrifying all the students?" asked Draco putting an arm over Hermione.

"A basilisk, it was the monster of the Chamber of Secrets." answered Harry. "That's why I was the only one that could hear it, it's a snake, Voldemort was a parselmouth as well - which is why I am, he transferred some of his powers to me accidently that night when he tried to kill me. Every student only saw a reflection of it, so they didn't die. Hermione is the one who found that out in the library one night, but she ran into in before she was able to tell us. Then we found a paper in her hand that explained a lot of it."

"Wow, you guys never have a quiet year, do you?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Nope." all three answered at once.

"I guess I can see why you thought the heir was me," declared Draco. "How I was always going on about muggleborns and such. And I'm sorry you turned into a cat, Hermione. Although it does match your personality. . . "

"Shut up!" exclaimed Hermione hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey! It was a compliment!" exclaimed Draco laughing.

"Can we get to the point?" asked Harry losing his patients, although he did find a lot of this really funny. Never before would he have imagined that he would be in a room with Draco Malfoy, having a conversation without them insulting each other (for real) and kissing his best friend. "Now Malfoy, is there anything else that could help us? Something about your father or Voldemort."

Draco shook his head. "I don't know much, they would never tell me anything, not until I became a death eater - and thank Merlin that didn't happen - but if I do think of anything I'll tell you. 'Cause I swear, if my father, Voldemort or any other death eater hurts you Hermione, I'll kill them."

Hermione smiled sadly and cuddled up closer to Draco. "Well Malfoy, if Voldemort hurts her then you'll have to leave it up to me 'cause I am the only one that can do so."

"What do you mean, Potter?" asked Draco.

"Yeah Harry, what do you mean?" repeated Ron raising an eyebrow.

Opps, great going Potter. "Well. . .I haven't gotten to telling you yet, I only found about it myself last year, the night we were at the Ministry. I know the prophecy."

"But Harry, it broke, you saw it yourself." said Hermione.

"Yeah, but it's not the only copy of it." sighed Harry. "When Dumbledore brought me back to his office after Sirius. . . well, I was really mad still, and after I sort of. . .trashed his office he showed me one of his memories in his pensieve. It was Trelawney, she was being interviewed, and she told a real prophecy and it was about me and Voldemort." Harry paused and recited the prophecy:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . .Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. . . And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . . "_

"Harry," said Hermione softly. "That's. . . terrible."

"Yeah, it is." said Harry. "It's either kill or be killed. Funny thing is that it could not be me, it could be Neville, but Voldemort chose me to mark as his equal. That's a whole 'nother story."

"Wow Potter, I never knew how hard you really had it." said Draco. "And here I thought you were just a famous, spoiled prat." he laughed.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one that grew up in a huge house with house elves to wait on me hand and foot, I was the house elf of my aunt and uncle's hose, and a personal punching bag for my fat cousin and his friends." spat Harry.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I didn't even know about magic until my Hogwarts letter, and my uncle kept those from me for a long time. It wasn't until Hagrid came and got me that I knew the truth." explained Harry. "See if I ever asked about my parents they would say that they died in a car crash, then told me not to ask again. My aunt was always jealous of my mom after she got her Hogwarts letter."

"Wow, I hope you freaked them out after that, I wouldn't stand for that." said Draco.

"Well, for a while after the first year they didn't know that I couldn't do magic outside of school, so I would mutter useless words under my breath to scare my cousin." explained Harry with a laugh. "But then Dobby ruined that for me, he did magic in our house so it looked like I did it and I got a warning letter."

"Dobby? My old house elf?" repeated Draco.

"Yeah, he came to warn me not to go back to school for my second year - said something horrible was going to happen." explained Harry.

"Did you ever get back at them, your family?" asked Draco.

Harry laughed. "Well, I did blow my aunt up and she floated around Privet Drive. She was insulting my parents, it was horrible, calling my dad a drunk just because my aunt said he didn't have a job - at least a muggle job - then saying stuff about bad blood. I lost my temper."

"That's good, I don't think I've ever done that to a family member, but I bet my father would have killed me if I did." laughed Draco.

After a few more minutes Neville and Dean walked into the room and stopped dead when they saw Draco. "What is he doing here?" asked Dean.

"Talking? What's it to you?" countered Draco.

Dean and Neville looked to Harry and Ron to Draco and Hermione, Draco still had an arm around Hermione. "Okay, that is still too weird. I just keep thinking that I'm going to wake up one morning and find that has all been a crazy dream." said Neville shaking his head.

"So do we Neville, so do we." agreed Ron, Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ron.

"Ronald! That's so not nice. Draco has changed, deal with it!" she exclaimed.

"That also freaks me out." said Dean sitting on his bed.

"At least you two haven't seen them kiss or act like a couple - it's terrifying." said Harry dryly.

"You know you're right, we're lucky when you think about." said Dean chuckling.

Draco and Hermione were taking turn staring daggers at Harry and Dean. "Well get ready, 'cause you're about to be unlucky." mocked Draco, pulling Hermione into a kiss. After pulling away they both laughed at the horror-struck looks on Dean and Neville's faces.

"Neville, I think I'm going to got to Madam Pomfrey's to get some dreamless sleep potion. I just know I'm going to have nightmares without it," said Dean standing.

"I'll join you." added Neville.

"You two are so infuriating!" exclaimed Hermione standing. "Come on Draco, let's leave, it's obvious we're not wanted here." she said dramatically.

"That's also weird! Calling him by his first name!" called Dean as they walked out the door. "Also, have fun sucking face alone! It's a joy to all of us that we don't have to see it!"

Hermione turned around and pointed her wand at Dean. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Dean went as straight as a board and fell to the ground.

"Ohhhh, sorry Dean, I know how it feels to be on the other end of that spell at the hands of Hermione." said Neville.

"Care to find out again?" snapped Hermione pointing her wand to Neville, fire in her eyes. Neville instantly paled and his eyes widened.

Draco saw this and put his arms around her waist, then his chin on her shoulder. "Come on Hermione," he whispered in her ear, she shivered. "Let's just go." he kissed her neck. Hermione sighed, put down her wand and gave one more scathing glare at the four boys in the room, then walked out. Draco turned to Neville and smirked. "You owe me one Longbottom." then he turned and left.

After making sure that Hermione was out of ear shot Neville turned to Harry and Ron. "Wow, the neck thing is creepy too."

The nodded sympatricly. "Yeah, they've already done that three times today." All three shuddered and revived Dean.

After they arrived down in the common room together many people raised eyebrows at a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room, but most shrugged it off. They walked out of the common room and closed the portrait hole. They gave each other a good night kiss, at which the Fat lady said. "Oh my! So romantic!" They both laughed and said good bye, then Draco walked to the Slytherin common room while Hermione walked back inside her common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you likey! I had fun writing this. . . can you tell? Hehe. I've started the next chapter, it's really hard. . . and you'll see why. I think I only have a few more chapters of this, then sadly I'll be done. . .sad I know!**

**Please review!**

**Longest chapter! 11 pages, 4482 words! yay!**


	7. The Battle

**Hehe. I know what you're all thinking! "OMFG! SHE'S FINALLY UPDATED! SOMEONE CALL THE PRESS!" lol! Yeah, I'm sort of suprised, too. I sort of caught a case of writers block. . . .but I told myself that I would finish some stories once and for all!**

**And by the way, this probably isn't the last chapter. I'll have one more, maybe a few years after they graudate or something.**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

The rest of the school year went by somewhat quietly. Nothing especially bad happened, Draco and Hermione did hear from Lucius or any other death eater, they weren't sure if that was good or bad. And Harry didn't hear anything from Vodemort - he was being unnaturally quiet in his killings. When ever Draco, Harry, Hermione or Ron asked Dumbledore if they had found a way around the umbreakble vow he would sight and tell them no, but they were trying.

It was a week and a half before school was over, and as usally Hermione and Draco were in the libraray reading about unbreakable vows. They weren't able to be reading about them with all the exams, but now that they were done they were spending almost all their time there.

"Finding anything, Hermione?" asked Draco looking over the edge to his book.

Hermione nodded but her face remanded somewhat confused and troubled. "Maybe, but I'm not sure." she paused for a few moments. "Draco, do you remember if there was a date to the umbreakable vow? If Snape had to do so before a certain time?"

Draco put his head in his hands for a moment to think, then he looked back up. "Yes, the way she worded it. My mother said that if I was unable to fufill the plan then he would promise to do it for me, and Voldemort and my father wanted me to kill him by the end of the school year. Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, it says here that if there is a deadline to the vow then a week before that date the vower begins to show signs of death." she explained. "Looking pale and sickly, feeling faint and weak, achs all over you body then finally death."

"This is just great," sighed Draco. "Snape is going to start showing those signs soon, and it will be all my fault."

"Draco," Hermione put her book down and walked over to him, then slid into his lap placing her arms over his neck. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. Snape chose to do this so he wouldn't be suspected and to protect you, he knew what would happen." she kissed in for a moment. "Draco, can you promise me something?" he nodded. "If your father or any othe other death eaters every do anything to me, even kill me, promise me that you won't kill them or use any of the unforgiveables. Please, I don't want you to be like them."

Draco paused for a moment the nodded. "I promise, I won't use them."

Hermione smiled and kiss him again. "Good, now let's keep reading."

Then, a few days later, all chaos broke out. Death eaters attacked the school at exactly nine o'clock at night.

McGonagall came to all Gryffindor common room to ask that all fifth, sixth and seventh years that want to fight can follow her, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco (who was in the common room reading up about unbreakable vows) were the first ones out of their chairs.

Once they all arrived down stairs with all the other houses (minus Slytherin) they jumped in with all the other teachers and order members. Harry went looking for Voldemort. . . and found him in the great hall. They began to fight.

Back in the hallway, which was in front of the great hall, the death eaters and everyone else continued to fight. Some how, Hermione was forced back down another hall and she was fighting a masked death eater, after she stunned him she was about to run back to the battle when someone from behind her shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_ and her wand flew our of her hand and land on the ground.

She turned around to see who disarmed her and gasped, it was Lucius Malfoy bearing a smirk. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he drawled walking around her in a circle, Hermione never turned her back on him. "Looks like Draco isn't here to protect you, and it appears as if you have lost your wand. Too bad. _Crucio!_"

Hermione feel to the floor in pain, it felt as if she was being stabbed repeatly with knives - dipped in acid. Lucius lifted the curse leaving Hermione breathing heavly, she was numb all over yet she could feel her whole body stinging.

"That was for turning my son against me," Lucius spat with malice. "And this, is for being a Mudblood. _Crucio!_" Hermione withered in the pain flowing through her body, she couldn't stand this much longer. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. . .

"_Stupefy!_" shouted another voice, she couldn't tell from where - her brain was so fuzzy - then something, a body by the sound of it, fell to the ground near her. Then finally the curse was lifted, again, and she just felt the numbness and stinging like before. "Hermione!" She felt someone sit down next to her, she opened her eyes and saw a blery image of someone. She blinked a few times and finally the person came into view.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, relief filled her shaking voice.

Draco leaned down and hugged her quickly. "Thank Merlin I came over here, I saw a Death Eater walk over here and saw it was my father tourtoring you." he sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked brushing a hair out of her face.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, let's go back to the fight, we have to help." she insisted. Draco looked as if he was going to disagree, but nodded and helped her up. She whinced at the pain, but shrugged it off.

After tying up Lucius and taking his wand they walked back to the battle, it seemed as if the Light side had taken over. Many Death Eaters were littered on the ground, stunned, and only few were left fighting. Another ten minutes later, or an eternity in everyone's opinion, all the death eaters had fallen and were tyed up and put against the wall.

Dumbledore looked around the room. "Where is Harry? And Voldemort?" he asked. Everyone stayed quiet, and they then heard, without all the other fighting, noise coming from inside the Great Hall. A moment later they doors burst open as Harry ran out of them, then he turned back to the opening. Voldemort walked out with a smirk planted on his face.

"What is this, Potter? Running so soon?" he asked. "And here I thought Gryffindors were brave. . ."

Harry smiled. "Well, _Tom_, I'm not the one who should be talking. Look around, all your followers have fallen, at hands of many teenagers." he pointed his wand at Voldemort. "If I were you, not only would I be ugly, but I'd be scared. Nobody is going to help you, certainly not them," he motioned to the death eaters.

Voldemort laughed, and raised an eyebrow. "It does not matter, after I kill you I will bring back my death eaters, but they will be punished for falling so quickly at the hands of the fool Dumbledore and his students." explained Voldemort, acting like Harry and he were the only ones there. "And besides, you don't have the guts to use the killing curse, too Gryffindor for you. Face the facts, you are done, once and for all. You have been a irratation to me for too long, it is time for you to die."

"Your wrong, I do have the guts," explained Harry. "You have hurt and killed too many people, your not human any longer, and there for I don't feel any guilt for doing this." Harry took a deep breath. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Voldemort's red eyes widdened in shock and disbelief as the light green light come cascading toward him, he raised his wand in hope to sheild himself from the spell, but failed. The killing curse hit him square in the chest, he fell back and hit the ground with a thud, his wand flying out of his hand. His eyes, now longer red, but clouded with a grey haze, were wide and fixed upward at the ceiling.

Harry, with his wand still pointed at where Voldemort was standing not a second ago, was breathing heavily. He waited for Voldemort to stand, to kill him, but he didn't move. He had killed him. A million emotions flew through his mind. **Happiness**, finally, after Voldemort had killed his parents he was finally gone. After all the hurt he had caused. **Doubt **was he really dead? Would he stand within the next second and kill him. Then, finally and the most active emotion, **guilt**. He had killed someone, with the unforgivable killing curse. It didn't matter that Voldemort was less than human and that he was responsible for hundreds of deaths. He, Harry, had still taken a life.

Harry dropped his wand then fell to his knees, his eyes fixed on the ground, tears welding up in his eyes. Then he felt a pair of protective arms wrap around him, he didn't know who the belonged to, but he clung to who ever it was like his life depened on it.

"It's okay, Harry," the person whispered in his ear. It sounded familar, but he couldn't place it. "Everything is fine. . . it's over." Then he reconizged the person, it was Ginny. Sure enough, his face was buried in her long red mane. It didn't cross his mind that this was Ron's little sister, at this moment she was someone to lean on.

"No, I killed someone, Ginny. I'm a. . .murderer. I'm like him, no better." he whispered quietly in her ear, voicing his fears.

"No Harry, you are not like him. You saved us, you stopped all the killing that he has caused." she told him firmly. He didn't say anything else, he felt so. . . at peace in her arms. He didn't want to ruin that.

Dumbledore watched this scene in shock and. . .intrest. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was dead. After so many years of waiting, of planing, and his demise was at the hand of a teenager. He sighed and looked over to that teen, he was curently in the arms of Ginny Weasley and she was whispering something to him. It was time to take control.

"All students, go back to your common rooms, we have all had a long day." he announced, everyone turned to Dumbledore then back to the body of Voldemort. They quietly walked out of the hallway, the only students that staied were Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and of course Ginny Weasley holding Harry Potter. Dumbledore sighed. "I never thought I would see the day. . ." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Please go and contact the Ministry, tell them what has just traspired here." She nodded and walked briskly out of the room and to her office.

"As happy as I am, and no doubt all of you are, for the down fall of Voldemort," he started again. "I can't help but see that you are troubled, Harry. Why?" he asked.

Ginny pulled away from Harry, then took hold of his hand. As Harry answered he just stared at both of their hands, too afraid to look at anyone. "Professor. . . I killed someone. . .used an unforgivable. I'm no better than him. . ."

"This is not true Harry," inturrupted Dumbledore. "Voldemort and you are not alike, yes you both hold the same wand and are both very powerful, but you have always been different. You have been able to love, Voldemort has not. You killing him does not make you him, it makes you a hero, although you may not like that term. But that is what you are, you have ended the suffering of many. . .Voldemort wouldn't do that either.

"I know this doesn't make you feel better, but you should know that your friends will always love you, and in their eyes you are no different." Everyone nodded silently at this.

Harry didn't answer, he knew Dumbledore was right, but it still hurt. Dumbledore sighed. "I think it's best for you to go to bed as well, perhaps you should go to the room of requirrement though, I can only imagen how many questions you will be hit with when you enter the Gryffindor common room." Everyone nodded, Ginny helped Harry off his feet and they walked to the room of requirrement, still hand and hand.

When they arrived Ron walked by the wall three times as everyone watched, then the a door appeared and they walked int. Inside were five beds up against two walls, and a fire was lit. The five teens soundlessly walked over to their own beds and slipped their shoes off, not bothering to do anything else.

After about half an hour the fire was completely gone and the snore's from Ron's bed could be heard, yet the other four teens were still awake.

Hermione sighed, there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. . .at least not alone. She needed Draco's arms around her, he could always make her feel better when she was depressed, and now she needed that more than anything. So Hermione quietly slipped out of the bed and walked over to Draco's, then she pulled the covers over the both of them. When she turned to Draco she could tell he was still awake. He smiled and kissed her softly, then he put his arms around her waist. Hermione laid her head on his chest, and a few moments later they were both asleep.

Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione get up and walk over to Draco in the dark, it must be nice to be in. . . love. She sighed and turned to look at Harry's bed, he wasn't asleep, that was for certain.

_'He needs someone to lean on right now,'_ she thought, then she threw off her covers. _'And it's going to be** me.**'_

Ginny walked over to Harry's bed, lifted the covers on one side and moved in. She turned to face Harry as he turned over on his side so he was facing her. "Ginny?" he asked in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing."

Ginny smiled weakly. "You need a shoulder to lean on right now, and I'm here for you."

"Thank you Ginny, for now and back there in the hall, thank you." Harry whispered, then he put an arm around her, Ginny rested her forehead on his own. "Thank you." he murmured before drifting of to sleep, the last thing he remembered being the smell of Ginny's hair. Ginny drifted off to sleep moments later.

1111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning each couples awoke to a loud scream, they all sat up and looked around in alarm. Finally the saw the source of the scream. Ron was standing in between the two beds, his face was red in the face.

"Oi! What's going on!" he exclaimed. "Ginny! What are you doing in Harry's bed! Hermione! What are you doing in Malfoy's!"

"That's none of your-" started Hermione but Draco cut her off.

"Oh come on Weasley, we didn't _do _anything. Why would we when there was three other people in the room?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Really, I wonder about you. I can't really answer for Potter and Wesleyette, but I'm sure they will say the same thing."

"Yes Ron," said Ginny crossing her arms over he chest. "What they both said, it's not your life so butt out."

_"Excuse me?" _asked Ron, he seemed to be very upset now. "But when my little sister is in bed with a guy then it is my life! You two aren't even together!"

"How do you know?!?" exclaimed both Harry and Ginny together. They paused and turned to each other slowly.

_"What?" _asked Ron again.

Before either Harry or Ginny could answer the door to the room opened and Dumbledore walked in, his eyes twinkling. Both Draco and Harry jumped out of their own beds leaving the girls sitting there alone. Dumbledore looked to the three boys standing, all of the red in the face - two from embarrasment and one from anger.

Dumbledore pieced a few things togther then smiled, his eyes grew brigter. "I didn't mean to inturrupt anything, but I think you should all come down to the great hall. We having a special breakfast feast, the newest Minister is even coming." Everyone raised an eyebrow at 'newest' Minister. "Yes, well Minister Scrimgeour resigned just last night, right when we annouced that Hogwarts was being attacked. I'm sure he is kicking himslef right now, now that Voldemort is gone his job would have gotten easier, but atlas, he did resign." Hermione noticed that there was even more sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes than usual. Wonder why that was?

Everyone nodded, then they slipped on their shoes and walked out after Dumbledore.

On the way to the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco started to tell Dumbledore about the unbreakable vow problem. "I think we've found a loop hole," said Hermione smiling. "Narcissa's exact words were, 'Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fufill the Dark Lord's wishes?' well there is no Dark Lord anymore, no wishes to fufill. I think that the vow was broken the moment that Voldemort died."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled, "Yes, Severus has been showing the signs of death the last few days, but this morning was well again. I believe you are right," Suddenly a weight was lifted from Draco and Hermione.

They arrived in the Great Hall, it was filled with loud chatter everywhere and surprisingly there were only a handful of reporters, Dumbledore must have only let a few come to this. When Harry and the others stepped in the hall went silent, then broke into applause. Harry blushed lightly and kept his eyes downward, Ginny was cluching his hand.

Dumbledore lead them to a stage at the front of the Great Hall, there were a seat for all of them. After they were seated and the crowd was quiet, Dumbledore stepped up to a podium and cleared his throat.

"Today the new Minister of Magic is going to address the intire Wizarding World about some wonderful news," boomed Dumbledore. "And I would like to introduce to you the new Minister of Magic." Everyone waited, holding their breath. Still after a few moments no one moved and Dumbledore was smiling bigger than ever. "That would be me," said Dumbledore.

The crowd was shocked for a few moments, then everyone burst into cheers. Everyone knew Albus Dumbledore could handle being Minister and should have been made on years ago.

After the hall was silence again, and the cameras had stopped flashing _Minister _Dumbledore continued. "Last night there was a Death Eater attack on Hogwarts, many people were wounded on both sides but there was only two deaths, both death eaters. And finally, after so many years of terror, Lord Voldemort has been killed, this time for good. He will never threaten us again."

Cameras flashed and people cried. A sigh of relief was breathed in the Wizarding world. They no longer had to live in fear of that monster.

-----------------------------------------------------

**I'm not done yet. I'll have a epilogue! Please review!**


End file.
